Any Title Suggestions?
by rikumi
Summary: Riku-a total smart arse...Sora-a "punk" of the school


**AN- yeah... you guessed right. this is my first attempt at a Riku x Sora. dont kill me if i **

**get a lot of stuff wrong or stupid... i need a LOT of pointers. feel free to flame, i take **

**that like-- "at least you're paying attention to the story?" P yeah, anyway, I LIKE **

**POSITIVE CRITISISM! TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THINGS! GIVE ME ADVICE! **

**I NEED IT! oh, and if anyone cares to edit my chapters, feel free to email me the edits. **

**By the way, I don't really think of this as a shonen-ai or yaoi- my cousin and I are **

**really under the impression that Sora is a girl. Heh. But this story will still be written as **

**a shonen-ai. **

****

**-teh Riku **

****

**oh yeah. Forgot the disclaimer.**

****

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (aka Sora, Riku, Leon, Yuffie, Kairi, Areith, **

**Cloud ect)**

****

**CHAPTER ONE**

****

**--------------------------------**

"Riku?" Sephiroth called, taking roll.

"Here!" came the quick reply. The silver-haired teacher called out another name.

"Sora?"

No reply came. He tried again, still as monotonous as before. "Sora?" The door suddenly

crashed open, the smell of cigarette smoke engulfing the room. Sora entered, gravity defying hair

swaying slightly. The youth was dressed entirely in black, from his ragged, baggy ebony jeans to

his oversized black shirt that read, "Everything else was dirty." He sauntered over to the back of

the room where a group of boys dressed similarly to him were sitting, turning several girls'

heads, including the crimson haired girl sitting next to Riku, earning her an elbow in the ribs. Sora

nodded at the long haired brunet, slapped a high five with equally spiky blond haired boy, and

sat down next to a blond with jaggedly cut hair that dropped into his eyes. As he did so, he

replied to Sephiroth's previous question.

"Still alive."

"Very funny. See me after class. "Sephiroth replied dryly. As he turned back to the board, Sora

whispered something to an ebony haired girl sitting by him that made her giggle. Sephiroth turned

back. "Is there something you would like to discuss with the class?"

"Uh. Yeah. Is that really your hair or—"Sora began.

"Enough. Detention, for the rest of the week. There will be no need to report to me after class.

However, you will get your sorry behind in here after school, 2:00 sharp, understood?"

Sephiroth hissed. "Now, can any of you tell me what the basic unit of life is?" Riku's hand shot

up. "Riku."

"The basic unit of life is the cell."

"Very good. Now, Sora, what are the two types of cells?"

"Uhhh... Living and the dead?" Sora shrugged the question off.

"No. Riku?"

"The two types of cells and prokaryotic and eukaryotic. "came the quiet answer. Sora made a

face at him.

"How the hell were we supposed to know that?!"

"Well if you did your homework, you would know." Sephiroth fought the urge to roll his eyes.

The bell rung, signaling the end of fourth period. In the hustle that was created by the students'

packing up, Sephiroth stated the homework.

"Ugggh... finally... Lunch..." Sora stretched. "I thought those teachers would never get off my

back..."

"Well maybe if you paid some attention they wouldn't bite your head off." Shot back Tidus,

combing back his jagged blond hair.

"Tidus is right you know Sora. How are you ever going to get into a good collage?" Areith said

softly, her brown hair sweeping softly to the side due to the wind. Cloud, the spiky haired blond,

wrapped his arms around her.

"Haha. Very funny. You all know Sora loves this school so much he wants to get held back!"

Cloud joked.

"Gah. Don't even say that." Sora twitched. Yuffie and Leon came up behind them.

"I forgot to study for Mr. Ansem's test today! Leon, can you help me study?" Yuffie begged.

Leon nodded shortly and opened the book. Yuffie and Leon sat down, her leaning her head

slightly on his shoulder as she read.

"And, Sora, what's with the way you were staring at that silver haired dork sitting up front?"

Tidus asked quizzically. Sora blushed.

"I wasn't staring at him! I was uh...." He stuttered.

"Ha. Who would've guessed? Little Sora is Bi!" Tidus stuck his tongue out. Sora whacked him

over the head.

"Shut up you." he whined as Tidus snickered.

"No, I think I'll go tell Riku! You do know he's bi too right?"

Sora twitched.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL!!!"

A few bystanders stopped and stared at the chocolate haired madman tackling Tidus and

whacking him with a shoe.

****

****

**AN: so!? How was it?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
